Astrologia
Direitos Reservados ao RationalWiki, Link original aqui. "Há duas maneiras de ver as estrelas: como elas realmente são, e como gostaríamos que fossem." - Carl Sagan A Personal Voyage — Harmony of the Worlds A astrologia é a ilusão cultural das massas que a posição aparente do sol e dos planetas em relação aos arbitrariamente definidos "sinais de estrelas", no momento de seu nascimento, de alguma forma, afeta sua personalidade e futuro. According to Dr. Sheldon Cooper De acordo com a Faculdade de Estudos Astrológicos, a astrologia "explora a conexão significativa entre a humanidade e o cosmos mais amplos, a relação entre os movimentos dos planetas, o mundo interior da consciência humana e da motivação." Faculty of Astrological Studies - Why study astrology? Alguns defensores gostam de salientar que a astrologia é complexa, e vai mais além dos simples "Signos" que as pessoas utilizam Cafe Astrology — What is astrology?. E outros gostam de adicionar pequenas e divertidas lógicas, como "todo ser humano contém todos os sinais de cada planeta". Astrology Energy despojados de qualquer termos de um apreciador comum do esoterismo, é a crença de que enormes bolas de rochas, líquidos, gases e reações de fusão nuclear bilhões ou trilhões de milhas de distância da Terra podem afetar sua vida sexual, emocional, as situações de emprego e sua financeira baseada no carbono individual de um planeta específico. Colocando assim, soa absurdo, mas ao contrário de muitos praticantes da medicina alternativa que gostam de esconder os absurdos atrás de terminologias ou afirmações de energias misteriosas complexas, mesmo de forma justa, a astrologia "avançada" ainda é muito aberta sobre o fato de que busca prever o futuro com base em encarar o céu. American Federation of Astrologers — AFA Advanced Course in Relationships Esta crença nunca produziu quaisquer previsões úteis e conclusivas, apesar de ter várias formulações diferentes em culturas diferentes. Tanto quanto a astrologia produz previsões falseáveis, ela foi completamente falsificada como algo não melhor do que conjecturas. Como todas as "provas" de sua veracidade são anedóticas, relatadas seletivamente, ou fabricadas, é um excelente exemplo de uma explicação esotérica para algo muito mundano. Definição Pela a astrologia ser uma pseudociência antiga, sua forma histórica pode ser diferente da versão moderna. Na verdade, existem muitas tradições astrológicas que variam de cultura para cultura, muitas associadas com religiões. Amplas definições do que constituem a astrologia tem sido fornecidas por historiadores e antropólogos. Patrick Curry define astrologia mais amplamente como: nickcampion.com A prática de relacionar os corpos celestes com a vida e os eventos na terra, e a tradição que tem sido assim produzida. Astrologia hoje em dia é o sistema de computação e de consulta comum usado pelos astrólogos modernos para explicar os tipos de personalidade e eventos factuais de hoje em termos de movimentos planetários e posições em seu sistema. Isso é um pouco mais complicado do que usar o mês de nascimento (que é usado em horóscopos, que muitas pessoas estão familiarizadas), embora não seja menos preciso. Na verdade, graças a alguns fatores sazonais (veja o tópico sobre mês de nascimento, abaixo) isso pode realmente ser menos útil. No entanto, ele permite que os astrólogos vendam leituras personalizadas e deem a impressão de que eles realmente fizeram algum trabalho sobre ele. o nome "Astrologia" Segundo o Astrology - Wiktionary, Astronomy - Wiktionary, e o Liddell-Scott Lexicon, ambas as palavras são derivadas do Grego clássico, astrologia e astronomia, e ambas as palavras eram usadas na época para discussões sobre entidades celestes. Só mais tarde é que "astrologia" se especializou em estrelar a adivinhação e a "astronomia" para a ciência estelar. Seu nome parece, assim, muito parecido com os nomes de várias disciplinas científicas e técnicas respeitáveis, nomes que terminam com ''-logia''. Um nome mais apropriado para a astrologia seria "Astromancia", em analogia com as inúmeras formas de adivinhação nomeadas com o sufixo ''-mancia''. Astrologia como um sistema de crença pré-moderno O professor Steve Farmer argumentou em artigos como Neurobiology, layered texts, and correlative cosmologies: A cross-cultural framework for premodern history que vários sistemas de crenças pré-modernas podem razoavelmente ser descritas como "cosmologias correlativas", sistemas de crenças que associam membros de vários conjuntos de entidades e eventos uns com os outros, como os corpos celestes e terrestres. Ele observa que, no Ocidente, eles atingiram o seu auge no Renascimento, mas logo entrou em declínio. Ele descreve seu artigo, em co-autoria com John B. Henderson e Michael Witzel, como "O primeiro trabalho vinculativo publicado e levado a sério sobre neurobiologia e a evolução das tradições religiosas e filosóficas, em um estudo inter-cultural dos chamados sistemas correlatos (na China) , bandhus ou Upanishads (na Índia), e sistemas de correspondência (no Ocidente)". A astrologia é um exemplo óbvio de cosmologia correlativa. Astrologia é baseada em correlações de entidades e eventos celestes e terrestres. Algumas delas eram elaboradas em detalhes incrivelmente sangrentos por vários astrólogos. A astrologia da renascença teve uma coleção de alguns escritos de astrólogos ocidentais medievais e do início da era moderna como Al Biruni e William Lilly, escritos onde se podem encontrar algumas dessas correlações. Olhando em outras posições, a doutrina ocidental medieval de assinaturas indica que as plantas medicinais se assemelham a partes do corpo que são mais úteis. Assim, a hepática tem esse nome porque a sua semelhança com fígados sugeriu que seria bom para doenças do fígado [N.T.: Em inglês, hepática se traduz como Liverwort, que traduzido ao pé da letra significa "Erva para o fígado"]. Enquanto isso, na China, o Wu Xing foi desenvolvido. Ele é descrito como os cinco elementos, as cinco fases, os Cinco agentes, os cinco movimentos, os cinco processos, e os cinco estágios. É uma correspondência de conjuntos de cinco dos materiais, elementos, planetas, direções cardeais, cores, formas, estações, etc. A astrologia é, portanto, a principal sobrevivente de um mundo perdido no esoterismo. o Ponto de vista Científico A visão científica, na forma mais cândida, é que a astrologia é um absurdo antigo que é, nos dias de hoje, perpetrado por tolos ignorantes ou aqueles que desejam explorar os outros. É, por falta de uma palavra melhor, uma porcaria. No interesse de ser factual, honesto e preciso em vez de meramente retórico sobre o ponto de vista científico serão espalhados em mais detalhe abaixo, mas eles vão mostrar à mesma conclusão: a astrologia é uma porcaria. Forças Potenciais Fundamentalmente, a astrologia é a afirmação de que coisas acontecendo no espaço nos afeta aqui - astrólogos pode sugerir que ele permite previsões, mas tais previsões não seriam possíveis se a conexão de alguma forma, não existisse. Esta seção irá explorar se essas forças poderiam existir. Astrólogos podem reivindicar um Espantalho aqui, mas se houvesse uma maneira teoricamente possível de determinar eventos futuros (ou ditar os tipos de personalidade), haveria alguma ligação quer se goste ou não. Não há nenhum mecanismo conhecido pelo qual uma pessoa poderia ser significativamente influenciada por corpos celestes distantes. A explicação psicológica - onde formas bonitas no céu sub-conscientemente alteram humores pessoais, percepções e desejos, como uma forma acidental de publicidade ou lavagem cerebral - é improvável com estrelas e corpos celestes não tendendo a ser visíveis durante o dia e, com a exceção de eventos muito dramáticos, como eclipses, todos têm a mesma aparência para um olho destreinado. Além disso, a visualização das estrelas (a fim de ser psicologicamente influenciada por elas) não é um pré-requisito para a astrologia, como um mecanismo de previsão, a trabalhar. Mais explicações "físicas" são igualmente improváveis - isso requer olhar brevemente para a física que poderia estar por trás disso. As forças naturais fundamentais na natureza são as forças fortes e fracas nucleares, a força eletromagnética e a força gravitacional. As forças fortes e fracas são forças nucleares, e não são aplicáveis a interações entre pessoas e objetos como planetas ou estrelas - seus pontos fortes, a cauda fora de forma tão dramática que mal têm qualquer efeito fora do núcleo de um átomo, e muito menos na escala macroscópica . Da mesma forma, a força eletrostática - enquanto agindo em distâncias maiores do que as forças nucleares - torna-se completamente insignificante a uma distância modesta, e não agem de qualquer forma com a distância astronômica. Isso nos deixa com uma força restante de "longa distância"; gravidade. No entanto, apesar de trabalhar em distâncias muito mais vastas do que outras forças, ainda é praticamente impossível para os planetas influenciarem as ações da Terra. A gravidade segue a lei inversa da raiz quadrada, isto é, que a força gravitacional é proporcional ao inverso do quadrado da distância. Conforme a distância aumenta, diminui a força gravitacional muito dramaticamente; algo que se move duas vezes mais longe exerce um quarto da força gravitacional, algo três vezes mais longe exerce um nono da força gravitacional. A lei da gravitação de Newton pode ser usada para mostrar que, na sua aproximação à Terra, o planeta Marte exerce aproximadamente a mesma força gravitacional sobre uma pessoa como 50 toneladas de um grande equipamento totalmente carregado colocado a 15 jardas a partir dessa mesma pessoa. A estrela Alpha Centauri A tem uma massa de 1,1 sóis e é uma das três estrelas mais próximas à Terra, mas sua atração gravitacional sobre uma pessoa é comparável à de uma célula de 100 miligramas à 9 metros de distância. A lua e o sol, estando mais próximos, exercem mais força sobre a terra e resultam na mudança das marés (embora este sistema seja um pouco mais complexo do que "a lua puxa a água para ele"). A astrologia é muitas vezes limitada a apenas esses dois objetos com o mais alto grau de interferência gravitacional e, mesmo assim, estes devem - como nas água das marés - Afetar a todos igualmente Scientific American — Lunacy and the Full Moon As grandes distâncias desses objetos produzem um outro problema. Sua atração sobre nós é muito próxima do seu puxão na Terra como um todo. Este diferencial de puxar é a força de maré ocorre como o cubo inverso da distância. Não surpreendentemente, as forças de maré são ainda menores do que os gravitacionais globais. O planeta Marte produz tanto efeito de maré em nós quanto um pequeno grão de areia (diâmetro: 0,1 milímetros) a 1 jarda, e Alpha Centauri tanto quanto um pequeno vírus (diâmetro: 30 nanômetros) de distância. Forças astrológicas, além disso, são supostamente poderosas o suficiente para que elas não possam ser precedidas de blindagem ou da descida ao subsolo. É possível contornar a radiação eletromagnética de todos os tipos. Embora seja possível se proteger da radiação eletromagnética (ondas de rádio, radiação infravermelha e ultravioleta, luz visível, raios-X) e da radiação ionizante, Mas não é possível proteger-se das "forças" astrológicas, pois elas supostamente podem passar através da blindagem revestida de chumbo ou de vários metros de rocha ou centenas de metros de água - este último não cria seus próprios efeitos astrológicos. Entrando em uma mina, túnel, caverna, ou submarino, em um esforço para evitar influências 'desfavoráveis' em seu horóscopo, não dá um nenhuma proteção (não que minas, túneis, cavernas e submarinos não tenham os seus próprios perigos). Seja qual for a força misteriosa pode ser que astrólogos afirmam que causam efeitos nas posições e movimentos dos corpos celestes sobre a fisiologia humana, não é apoiada por qualquer conhecimento ou pesquisa atual e certamente não é real. Se existe uma força, ela não pode ser detectada, e os empurradores desse esoterismo tendem a gostar desse tipo de coisa - mas isso levanta uma questão importante; se ele não pode ser detectado de qualquer maneira, forma ou formulário, então como ele pode realmente afetar alguma coisa? No entanto, ainda podemos estar abertos para as chamadas "explicações sobrenaturais" e só olharmos para a falta de eficácia da astrologia, tratando-a como uma questão puramente empírica. Mês de nascimento e outras correlações naturais "Eu não acredito em astrologia; Eu sou um Sagitário e sou cético." - Arthur C. Clarke Uma força que quase certamente tem um efeito sobre as pessoas é o mês em que nasceram - embora isso não tenha nada a ver com sinais de sol ou estrela. Uma investigação na Universidade de Queensland mostrou que, no Campeonato de Futebol Australiano (AFL, sigla em inglês), houveram 33% mais jogadores nascidos em janeiro e menos de 25% em dezembro. Science Daily — Month of Birth Determines Who Becomes a Sports Star Seria esse um sinal que os ciclos solares podem afetar suas habilidades esportivas? De modo nenhum; é simplesmente um caso de quando o ano escolar começa na Austrália. Os nascidos em janeiro são quase 12 meses mais velhos do que seus pares nascidos no mês de dezembro, mas são colocados no mesmo ano da escola - e os mais velhos possuem uma vantagem significativa nos esportes. Quando replicados em outros países com diferentes distribuições para o ano letivo, os meses desta tendência parecem mudar em conformidade. BBC News — How to build a champion: Be born at the right time Isto, pelo menos, destaca alguns dos efeitos (muito naturalistas) que precisam ser controlados para quando avaliar coisas como astrologia. É quase trivial encontrar algumas tendências, mas interpretar mal o que lhes causa. Neste caso, o efeito idade relativa é mostrado para ter uma dependência cultural e de localização, o qual não seria consistente com as previsões astrológicas baseadas nas estrelas. As complexidades envolvidas em ciclos sazonais para resistir a padrões, manchas solares e produção de alimentos, significam que o tempo e a data quase certamente se correlacionam com uma multiplicidade de fatores que podem aparecer como tendências muito reais. O desenvolvimento da astrologia pode ter batido com estas observações, mas, em seguida, sobrecarrega o efeito de coisas que estariam simplesmente erradas. O que é certo, porém, é que atribuir essas correlações simples para as forças quasi-mágicas e sinais de estrelas está errado. Nature News — Astrology's Myopia Testando o valor preditivo Assumindo que a astrologia funciona, então devemos ser capazes de obter uma definição confiável do que "a astrologia funciona" significa. Neste caso, ela deve fornecer uma fonte confiável de previsões e declarações precisas, e estes devem ser melhores do que adivinhar aleatoriamente quais explicações naturalistas para todos os sucessos (ou, em termos politicamente corretos, menos enganosos) foram controladas. Este é um aspecto importante do teste da astrologia, com profissionais sendo altamente suscetíveis de um sem-fim de tais condições. The Double-Blind Astrology Experiment — see comments on this blog entry, for example.] A Federação Americana de Astrólogos sugere que a astrologia é sobre "tudo estar em sincronia" American Federation of Astrologers — main page, que pode ser lido como uma admissão tácita que uma previsão de que passa a ser errada era apenas inoportuna e, portanto, não se deve contar. Um dos grandes sucessos dos movimentos esotéricos é convencer as pessoas de que é legítimo ignorar tais acidentes, e pensar que a técnica funciona, exceto para os momentos em que isso não acontece. Como uma técnica muito boa "funciona, exceto para os tempos que ela não funciona" é uma conjectura perfeitamente naturalista, em seguida, segurar-se a astrologia para este padrão é uma maneira perfeitamente válida - na verdade, é a maneira válida - de testar sua veracidade. Testes simples de horóscopos podem ser feitos através do corte das previsões e cifragem que sinais se referem - ou talvez pedindo a astrólogos e/ou amadores para se coincidirem a descrição com o sinal. Como as pessoas leem felizes o que elas gostam em declarações tão vagas como horóscopos, isso nunca termina em favor da astrologia. Paranormal Encylopedia — Astrology Experiment (alerta de spoiler; ele apenas apresenta o padrão de teste. Como você não viu que alguém viu, certo?) Um teste intitulado "A investigação científica sobre a validade da Astrologia" Journal Scientific Exploration. Vol. 4, No. I, pp. 75-83, 1990 (PDF file) disse isto, em seu resumo, demonstrando um protocolo razoavelmente fácil de teste que deve diferenciar a astrologia em ser confiável e ser uma baboseira: Enquanto os astrólogos e os crentes puderem acusar a ciência de ser bastante dogmática sobre a conclusão: "a astrologia é uma besteira", a certeza é que ela foi testada. Se a astrologia era, mesmo de longe, uma ferramenta tão potente como os crentes e astrólogos sugerem, os resultados dos testes até mesmo em pequena escala deveria terminar de forma positiva. Um dos estudos mais famosos e mais bem controlados é aquele realizado por Shawn Carlson e publicado na revista Nature em 1985. [http://www.nature.com/nature/journal/v318/n6045/abs/318419a0.html A double-blind test of astrology, Nature 318, 419 - 425] Skeptical Studies in Astrology Aqui, a astrologia foi "tida com cada possível chance de sucesso", de acordo com o autor, mas falhou. Foi dada a tarefa a astrólogos de combinar cartas do nascimento a certos tipos de personalidade - uma tarefa bastante simples para uma disciplina que afirma que seu mapa de nascimento é "tão original quanto você é" e "revela o seu potencial nesta vida e também onde você está nessa jornada". Na verdade, o que essas frases até mesmo diriam algo se tal tarefa não pudesse ser realizada por um astrólogo especialista. No entanto, os próprios astrólogos não estavam melhor satisfeitos com um resultado tão negativo, citando vários problemas com o teste ser aparentemente simples. Um artigo no Astrology News Service é um exemplo curioso da lógica estranha que parecem afirmar, simultaneamente, que o teste era injusto e distorcido, e assim improvável de mostrar qualquer efeito, e que uma re-análise dos dados sugere que os astrólogos estavam corretos. Astrology News Service - Support for Astrology from the Carlson Double-Blind Experiment Francesco Sizzi sobre as luas de Júpiter No início de 1610, Galileu Galilei olhou para Jupiter com seu telescópio. O planeta foi visto como um disco, e tinha três estrelas fracas nas proximidades. Um ou dois dias depois, ele olhou novamente, e as estrelas se moveram. Ele continuou a observar o planeta, e ele notou que esses três estrelas, e uma quarta, também, estavam se movendo para trás e para a frente em relação a Júpiter. Ele concluiu que eram quatro objetos que orbitavam Júpiter. No ano seguinte, um certo Francesco Sizzi de Florença fez um argumento do tipo astrológico que essas luas não poderiam existir. Ele escreveu "Dianoia astronomica, optica, physica, qua Syderei Nuncij rumor de quatuor planetis à Galilaeo Galilaeo mathematico celeberrimo recens perspicillì cuiusdam ope conspectis, vanus redditur. Auctore Francisco Sitio Florentino" (do latim: "O entendimento da astronomia, óptica e física, sobre um rumor no Sidereus Nuncius sobre os quatro planetas vistos pelo matemático muito condecorado Galileu Galilei com seu telescópio, são reveladas infundadas".) Aqui vemos o seu principal argumento (livro, página 16). No macrocosmo, há sete planetas: dois favoráveis (beneficos), dois mais desfavoráveis (maleficos), duas luminárias, e o Mercúrio único, errático e indiferente (vagum & Indifferens). No microcosmo, a cabeça humana tem sete aberturas: duas narinas, dois olhos, duas orelhas e uma boca. Ele também observou que há sete dias na semana, sete metais, etc. Diante de todos esses conjuntos correspondentes de sete, não havia claramente lugar para os planetas extras que Galileu afirmou ter descoberto. Então, eles não existem. Imprecisão Previsões feitas por astrólogos variam muito de algo vaga para algo específico - embora na maioria das vezes elas sejam extremamente vagas ou, pelo menos vagamente, estando em linha com o que a maioria das pessoas pensam com base na visão de mundo ao seu redor, em vez do céu acima de nós. Por exemplo, uma previsão sugere "Com Netuno em Peixes até 2024, vamos ver questões chegando na política a respeito da água. Haverá mais enchentes do que nunca, furacões inesperados, tornados, tufões e tempestades, vilas e cidades irão desaparecer em um piscar de olhos" Astrological Predictions 2012-2013, Barbara Goldsmith - que a maioria dos climatologistas sugerem que pode muito bem ocorrer devido ao aquecimento global. De fato, outros itens mencionados em que a previsão incluem "mais produtos usando nanotecnologia", como se o aumento do uso de um chavão científico fosse, de alguma forma, previsível unicamente através da leitura das estrelas e "esperar para ver o crescimento enorme de informação em nuvens digitais. Em algum ponto, para nós" vai ser capaz de transmitir todas as nossas músicas, programas de TV, filmes e livros através de serviços de assinatura. Nós vamos começar nos a conectar de maneiras novas e vamos saber muito mais sobre o outro "leve isso como uma auto-paródia". Geralmente, quanto mais vaga uma previsão for, maior a possibilidade que tem de tornar-se realidade. Mais precisamente, maior a chance de que ela pode ser interpretada como tendo sido verdade após o fato, ou retroativamente reinterpretada como não tendo ocorrido por causa de algumas boas graças. Isto pode ser visto mais facilmente na forma da astrologia que a maioria das pessoas estão familiarizados; O horóscopo. Um horóscopo é uma previsão ou aconselhamento com base apenas na data de nascimento de alguém, ou mais comumente (em jornais e revistas, por exemplo) o seu signo do zodíaco, dos quais existem 12. Tendo em conta que existem mais de 6 bilhões de pessoas na Terra, pelo menos um horóscopo em cada publicação aplica-se a mais de 500 milhões de pessoas usando o princípio do escaninho. Barrando qualquer irregularidades no sincronismo de nascimentos, em média, cada horóscopo deveria ser aplicável a cerca de 500 milhões de pessoas. Isto dá espaço suficiente para, até mesmo, previsões mais específicas tornarem-se realidade para um grande número de pessoas, puramente por acidente. É um fato evidente que meio bilhão de pessoas não têm as mesmas experiências a cada dia, de modo que o poder dessas previsões não poder ser tão amplo e universalmente aplicado como é reivindicado. Efeito Forer Veja artigo principal sobre: Efeito Forer O efeito Forer é o lugar onde uma leitura excessivamente generalizada pode ser interpretada como muito precisa por muitas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Muitas vezes, leituras do tipo Forer são muito lisonjeiras ou de cortesia, mas elas também podem mencionar críticas escondidas e inseguranças que as pessoas percebem ao experimentá-las, mas não podem conta a outros e certamente gostam de escondê-las. Portanto, através da inclusão de declarações como "você tenta ser ousado, mas se preocupa com o que as outras pessoas possam pensar de suas ações e hesita" pode te dar a impressão de que você realmente descobriu um novo conhecimento. James Randi, certa vez. replicou um experimento para demonstrar como as pessoas podem ser basicamente "enganadas" ao pensar que um horóscopo é preciso. Um número de alunos foram convidados, perguntou o seu zodíaco e deram um horóscopo apropriado para ler. Eles, então, foram perguntados sobre o grau de quão preciso que sentiram sobre o horóscopo a respeito de si próprios e um número significativo, se não a maioria, deram a seus horóscopos a pontuação variando entre 4 e 5 (máximo). Mais tarde, eles foram convidados para passar o seu horóscopo pessoal para a pessoa por trás deles, onde o "truque" foi revelado; Tinha-se dado o mesmo horóscopo a todos eles. Golpistas astrológicos, por vezes, fizeram uma leitura muito básico que é provável que seja verdade para a maioria das pessoas. Eles oferecem leituras mais detalhadas para uma taxa e, em seguida, falam muito superficialmente. Esta é uma demonstração do efeito Forer e como a língua usada no horóscopos pode ser vaga e amplamente aplicável a muitas pessoas que ainda continua a dar a ilusão de ser muito específica. Com uma cuidadosa seleção de linguagem, frases e tom, é quase impossível para um horóscopo não ser aplicável a alguém. YouTube: James Randi on Astrology Valor para a Ciência Como em muitas protociências, a astrologia forneceu a base original de uma ciência moderna, no seu caso, a astronomia. Com os cientistas começando a tentar entender o que as coisas brilhantes que vemos no céu são, onde estão, e sua relação com o outro, a astrologia era capaz de fornecer alguns milhares de anos de observações para desenvolver hipóteses. Afinal, para místicos passado muito tempo olhando para o céu, era inevitável que alguma informação útil iria escorregar para o conhecimento humano. Em menor medida, horóscopos - que incluiriam dados astronômicos bastante precisos - de figuras no passado e mencionavam clararamente o que eram, então, os eventos "astrológicos" poderiam ajudar os historiadores modernos com os esforços para atribuir datas precisas para o passado. Faça o que fizer, mas, no entanto, não confunda a Astrologia com Astronomia quando se fala de um astrônomo, você será profundamente refutado e, possivelmente, insultado. Mesmo Chuck Norris não se atreveria a misturar as duas profissões. Consequências sociais de Crenças Astrológicas Muitos anúncios na China têm sido conhecidos por discriminarem pessoas por certos sinais estelares. Se você é um Escorpião, boa sorte encontrar um emprego lá. Eu realmente queria que isso fosse uma invenção do Sensacionalista. China Job Ads Discriminate Against Scorpio and Virgo, The Telegraph Era de Aquário A Terra gira sobre um eixo inclinado a cerca de 23,4° em posição do sol; a direção exata da inclinação gira lentamente ao longo do tempo, e leva cerca de 26.000 anos para completar uma rodada. Isso é chamado de precessão dos equinócios. Os astrólogos afirmam que as doze "idades" formam 2.160 anos; um para cada signo do zodíaco (26.000 ÷ 12 = 2.160). De acordo com os astrólogos, a mudança de uma era para a outra pode causar a ascensão e a queda das civilizações, mudanças culturais, e todos os tipos de merda. Há discordância entre os astrólogos sobre se esta "idade" já começou ou está próxima. Por exemplo, David Williams afirmou que a Era de Aquário começou em 1844 e atribuiu o aumento do socialismo, do comunismo e do fascismo a ele David Williams, Simplified Astronomy for Astrologers, 1969, American Federation of Astrologers, pp. 45–56 e Marcia Moore e Mark Douglas creditaram isso a Revolução Americana, a Revolução Industrial, e a descoberta da eletricidade. Marcia Moore & Mark Douglas, Astrology, The Divine Science, 1971, p. 677 há tantas variações disso quanto astrólogos, com tudo sendo simplesmente afirmado sem evidência empírica. Algumas teorias astrológicas inter-operadas sobre o apocalipse de 2012 afirmaram que a Era de Aquário iria se iniciar em 2012, levando a todo o tipos de boa merda espetacular como a energia livre e "crescimento espiritual". http://www.librarising.com/cosmology/2012.html http://www.2012-spiritual-growth-prophecies.com/age-of-aquarius.html Bem, parece que eles estavam muito errados... Algumas citações "Que absoluta loucura nestes astrólogos, ao consideram o efeito dos grandes e lentos movimentos e a mudança nos céus para assumir que o vento e a chuva têm algum efeito no nascimento!" - Marcus Tullius Cicero, 44 A.E.C. "Eu não sei quantos de vocês pessoas acreditam em astrologia .... (menina na audiência: Você é um Sagitário!) Sim isso mesmo, é isso baby... (Eu amo você). Eu sou Sagitário. (Eu sei. Eu leio sobre você....) O mais filosófico de todos os sinais. (Assim como eu) Mas de qualquer maneira, eu não acredito nisso. (Eu também não) Eu acho que é um monte de besteira, eu acho mesmo. Mas eu lhes digo que este homem... Eu não sei o que vai acontecer, com este homem, mas eu vou levar meus chutes no traseiro antes de toda a merda acabar." ''- Jim Morrison ''"Agora você pode achar que é inconcebível ou, pelo menos, um pouco improvável que a posição relativa dos planetas e as estrelas poderiam ter um profundo significado especial ou sentido de que se aplique exclusivamente apenas a você, mas deixe-me dar-lhe a minha garantia de que estas previsões e predições são baseadas em evidências documentadas científica sólidas, então você teria que ser algum tipo de idiota para não perceber que cada um deles é absolutamente verdadeiro. Onde eu estava?" - "Weird Al" Yankovic, "Your Horoscope For Today" "A astronomia é uma ciência exata... A astrologia é uma superstição". -'' Patrick Moore Links Externos * ''The Astrology Debate on Riyarchy (Collaborative argument map for outlining and ending the astrology debate) * Artigo da Wikipedia sobre Astrologia e Ciência * An Astronomer Looks at Astrology Links Externos sobre Baboseiras Completas Nenhum destes links são endossados pela Racional Wiki mas são apresentados (apenas para sua diversão) como exemplos do gênero. * The Book of World Horoscopes, Horóscopos para qualquer lugar do mundo. Referências